The Way I loved you
by hellmouth princess
Summary: Post hogwarts, Ginny and Harry have a fairytale romance, but she keeps thinking back to a past lover. Songfic.


The Way I loved You

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
**  
He was voted 'Most Wanted Wizard' by Witch weekly magazine for the third consecutive year this week. He is Harry Potter, professional Quidditch player, War Hero and all round good guy. He's the one that everyone wants, except me, because he's mine and he's just as perfect as they make him out to be.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
**

He opens the car door for me with a smile as always, he tells me how beautiful I look, as always, with those sincere green eyes that half the magical population dreams about, and I smile back mechanically barely registering the compliment.

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  


You told me I looked beautiful when I was angry. You would wind me up like only you could, make me shout and scream and have my wand at the ready to kill you when you would shut me up with a kiss and I'd forget why I was angry, I'd forget my own name.

**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
**

Harry and I are having dinner with my whole family. He jokes with my brothers who consider him part of the family already. He discusses my father's recent promotion and my mother is still trying to feed him up after all these years.

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you**

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  


It could never have been like that with you. It was sneaking around and stolen kisses with an enemy and getting stood up at two in the morning with no explanation and forgiving it all when you smiled and said you were sorry, that perfect smile that was just for me.

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all  
**

Harry is on one knee with a ring in his hand. It should be cute, the way he stutters over the question. I can see the hope and the fear in his eyes and this here, this should be The Moment, every reader of Witch Weekly has dreamt of this, my parents will be thrilled and nobody will be surprised and I just don't feel anything. My smile is fake, its always fake and he doesn't notice as he slips the ring onto my finger.

**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now**

You have broken me for anybody else because nobody else will bait me before they kiss me. Nobody will make me hate them one minute and love them the next. Nobody else will be crazy enough to insist on secret meetings in Filch's office because it's the one place you can guarantee he won't be in the middle of the night or that a thunder storm is the perfect time to go for a swim in the lake.

**I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
**  
**Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
**

But you did, in the pouring rain with just a giant squid to keep us company you smiled, that perfect smile that will never be on the front cover of a magazine, that nobody else ever got to see but that melted my heart. You smile that smile and push the hair out of my face and whisper "I love you Ginny"

**And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I looked back into those stormy grey eyes, "I love you too Draco" was all I could say.


End file.
